


Reopened Scars

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Oneshot, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Sam and Dean's little sister. Chuck and you were together before Sam jumped into the pit but you haven't seen Chuck in 5 years. What happens when you finally see each other again.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reopened Scars

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another Chapter comment so I know as of right now it's just a one-shot but if people want a part two I will write one.:)  
> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Hey! Anybody home!” You shout as you and your five year old son Gabe walk into the bunker.

“In here sis!” Came your older brother Sam’s voice.

“Uncle Sam! Uncle Dean!” Gabe shouts as he runs into the library. Sam bends down with his arms outstretched and Gabe runs into them. You can see as you walk by the library on your way to the kitchen to put away groceries. 

“Hey what about me?” Dean shouts and you hear a thump and Dean gasp for air. You walk into the library to see Gabe laying on Dean’s chest. But as you turn the corner you gasp at who you see. 

Chuck. The father of your son. The love of your life. The man you thought died five years ago.

********

Five years ago

“Chuck!” You called as you walked into the house you shared with your boyfriend. Your older brothers Sam and Dean weren’t to keen on you living with Chuck but let you because they knew it made you happy.

“In here baby!” Chuck called from the office you both used for writing.

You walk into the office and wrap your arms around his back and plant a kiss on his neck.

“Baby can you take a look at the new draft?” You mentally groan. You loved Chuck and loved how much he liked to write but honestly he sucked. You had never thought anyone could be that bad at writing as Chuck. But you always pretended to love his work so he wouldn’t feel bad about it.

“Uh, sure. But I gotta get dinner ready. How about after that?” You say hoping to distract him.

“Okay.” He always agrees when it comes to food.

Just as you go to start dinner your phone rings.

“Hey Dean what’s up?” You ask.

“Y/N, we got a plan to send Lucifer’s ass back into the cage! But we need you!” Dean rushes out. 

“Where are you?” He gives you the coordinates. “I’ll be right there!” You run to the door and turn the handle but the door snaps shut.

“Y/N where are you going?” You see Chuck standing behind you.

“How did you do that?” You ask shocked.

“Where are you going?” Chuck growled getting angrier by the second. You had never seen him like that.

“Dean and Sam have a plan to put Lucifer back in the cage and they need me! There my brothers I have to go! How did you shut the door?” 

“Y/N, I’m not a prophet. I’m God.” Chuck says in a low voice.

“Yeah and I’m a ninja turtle. Come on tell me the truth.” I snap getting frustrated. My brothers need me and my boyfriend is joking around.

“You prayed to me every night when you were little that you would fall in love and get out of the hunting life. That you and your brothers would have normal lives.” There was no way he could know that unless…

“Why didn’t you tell them? Or me? Why have you been just sitting around? You could help us!” You yell.

“Because I was sick of my kids fighting. You're not going with Sam and Dean!” He commands.

“Yes I am!”

“No. You’re my soulmate! I won’t let you get hurt.” He shouts.

“Fine I’m going to bed! I hate you! You're a liar!” I shout knowing I could never hate him but he lied and I was pissed. I slam our bedroom door shut before texting Dean and telling him to come get me. I get a message saying he’s a block down and I leave Chuck a note and hop out the window. 

That was the last time I saw him. When I came back after Sam jumped into the pit Dean and I needed a place to chill. When we got back the house was a mess and Chuck was gone. I never told anyone that Chuck was God.  
********

Present Day

“Y/N, you might want to sit down. We have something to tell you.” Dean says as he lifts Gabe and himself off the floor.

“Chuck is God.” You state and your brothers shoot you a look of confusion.

“Mommy who is that guy?” Gabe asks me pointing to Chuck. Chuck looks at me with the same confusion as Sam and Dean.

“Gabe that’s your father. Chuck that’s your son. Sam, Dean I found out Chuck was God the day we put Lucifer back in the pit.” You explain.

“I think Y/N and I should speak in private.” Chuck snaps us to his house.

“We have a son?” 

“Yup.”

“Why did you leave that day? I told you not to go. You could’ve been killed.” He shouts with anger in his voice.

“You know why. Why did you leave?” You needed to know why. 

“The angels were close to figuring out who I was. I had to stay hidden.”

“You left. You didn’t even leave a note.” 

“I’m sorry. But it was for your safety too. The angels were mad at me they might have killed you. You’re my soulmate I couldn’t risk your safety. I love you more than anything!” He proclaims. 

He grabs my face between his hands and kisses me with so much passion and ferocity it makes you knees quiver. You missed the way his scruff felt against your face. And how his tongue dominated your mouth. The smell of whiskey. But mostly you missed Chuck. When you finally break away for a breathe you lean your foreheads together. 

“So we have a son?” He asks and you think back to the day you found out you were pregnant.

********  
Five Years Ago  
You froze up as you read the little + sign on the pregnancy test. After about a half hour it sunk in and you started sobbing. Thinking about how you lost Chuck and Sam only a month ago. Thank god that Dean was still with you but still. How were you going to raise a baby. Ever since Sam jumped in the pit you and Dean had been marathon hunting, trying to find Sam and Chuck. 

You had locked yourself in the motel bathroom while Dean was out doing interviews for the case you were working. Suddenly you heard the motel room door slam shut.

“Y/N!” Dean shouts. You can;t hold back a sob that escapes your mouth. Dean shouts your name again but you can’t answer so you open the door. He immediately rushes over to you and checks you for any wounds before pulling you into a hug.

“Sweetheart what happened? Why are you crying?” Dean asks concern lacing his voice.

You hand him the pregnancy test and he takes a sharp breathe in.

“Is it Chuck’s?” You nod immediately, Chuck was the only guy you had ever been with. 

“It’ll be ok. We’ll go to Bobby’s take a break for a while. I’ll be there for you and so will Bobby you’re not alone.” Dean holds you tighter and you know it’ll be ok.

\---------------------------

You stayed with Bobby and Sam came back and was there for Gabe’s birth along with Dean. You stayed with Bobby until Gabe was one then you both went on more hunts and moved into the bunker with Sam and Dean. Gabe started school this year keeping you at home more but sometimes you would still go on hunts and Gabe would stay with Lucy, her husband was a hunter too before he died. Lucy had a son who was Gabe’s best friend, Erik. 

******** 

Present Day

“Yup.” You answer.

“What does he know about me?” You can hear hope in his voice.

“Nothing. I won’t talk about you. What am I supposed to tell him he’s five?”

“You could have told him I love him and you very much but I had to go away for awhile! Anything is better than nothing!” 

“Really? What if I had said ‘your dad was a jackass who lied on me and abandon me’ would that have been better?” You shout angry that he thinks he has a right to be mad.

“Fine but can we give us a shot? Please.” You never thought you would see God begging to be with you.

“I don’t know. Are you gonna ditch us again?” You ask not sure if you could survive losing the love of your life again.

“NO! Baby you are my soulmate, the mother of my child and the only women I could ever love. At least in the romantic sense of the word. If we ever had another baby and it was a girl I would love her so much.” Chuck pulls you into him and his lips attacked yours. His tongue dominating your mouth. You have missed his arms and the taste of his lips.

When you pull apart you ask, “So you wanna try for that second one now?” Chuck grins and instantly both of your clothes disappear. Chuck lays you down on his bed.


End file.
